2013.05.11 - Mercus Wanderus
The rainclouds have passed by, and by late morning, the sun is peeking through the clouds, offering up more blue sky as the minutes pass. The water of the harbour is choppy, but it doesn't seem to affect the Red Rover much. The ship is under half-sail, that is, Kurt's not got the full canvas up just to keep the speed down. The elf is adamantly refusing to use the engine if he can at all help it. The slap of the water against the side of the boat is far preferable to the sounds of engines to him. Now, boating with the blue elf is probably a great deal different than boating with many others. For one, he's dressed a little.. eccentrically. He's got his pirate outfit on, boots, tricorn hat.. but his tail does run free behind him. And, beside him is a sword.. one that he's used more than once in moments of true battle. And that's just what he wears. To trim everything to his liking, he *bamfs* everywhere.. main sail, jib.. back to the wheel to steer her clear of the other boats, keeping a weathered eye on some of those early season jet-skiiers... Once clear of most of the ships, Kurt begins to sing a sea chantey.. his German accent sounding strange for a 'sailor' sound. "We'll hove our ship to, with the winds at sou'west boys.." To say there's never a dull moment around the blue elf takes on a whole new meaning whenever a boat happens to be involved. Hovering around on the deck is another completely unlikely individual, Domino's already getting into the right frame of mind for cycling with the fancy new black leather biker jacket that's fitted to her figure. Black jeans, combat boots, fingerless gloves, and indigo tinted eyeshields complete the look. "Careful where you wave that blade around, people might think you're a real pirate." How come he gets to flash his steel around but as soon as I show a little iron I get chased by the cops? That hardly seems fair. True enough, the sound of waves against the hull and the endless rocking is relaxing. It's just the sort of thing that she could benefit from, having way too much on the mind lately and some difficult decisions to make, some more promptly than others. That alone is reason enough to have merited bringing along a fresh bottle of rum. Another reason is that she happens to like drinking rum. "I haven't yet run the flag up," and there, should you look (if it wasn't noticed before!), is a folded 'skull and crossbones' pennant that sits next to the pole. As well as a strange, folded white flag beneath it. Untouched.. and unremarked upon by the elf. "I think it would be more a case of photo-opportunities.." Kurt.. hopes, anyway. Regardless, the boat slips through the water with a grace that pleases Kurt no end, and the farther away they get from the traffic, the more he seems to relax. It's like driving in heavy traffic, only to slip onto the back roads where there's less traffic, and more opportunity to really open things up. The farther away, the more he sets the sail down, and trims it to catch the breeze. And the boat is responding, cutting the white caps with ease. Now, Kurt can relax enough to *bamf* next to you, his entire attitude exuding.. pleased. Happiness. Comfort. "Are you going to share some of your rum, leibling?" While he asks, he does bring out some SPF 70 spray, palming it to offer it up. "Might be more comfortable without the leather coat? Though, if you are chilly on the water.." You didn't really-- Oh dear lord. "You're insane," Domino says in regards to the flag. Her tone and expression may be perfectly neutral but, having spent so much time around her, you can probably 'feel' the grin that would normally accompany such a remark. Getting away from everyone else is always something she happens to enjoy. It also happens to be a large part of why she agreed to tag along on this outing. All in the timing, the universe provides. Besides, now she's deliberately stranded herself out here so she can't run away from the subject. It's kinda like self-sabotage, except that it isn't. She takes one sidelong look at you with the offer before shedding the heavier outer layer, tossing several pounds' worth of leather and chrome onto the deck to reveal a sleeveless black shirt and a (formerly) carefully hidden combat harness, complete with two slim pistols at the small of her back and a collection of blades and magazines. Don't judge her. "Drinking's always better with a partner, willing or not," she says while accepting the sunscreen. "We also may have something else to drink to." As you deadpan your particular observation regarding his relative sanity, that smile grows, showing fangs at the very end, finishing it off with a rather wide swish of his tail. Kurt gives a flourished bow, his hat removed for the gesture. "Dread Captain Bluetail, at your service," though at least he resists the urge to draw his sword with his tail. Soon after, the flag is hoisted (when free of the bay!), and the second is unfurled. A white flag with two spots.. and that, too, is raised. There is that! Kurt watches, those pupil-less yellow eyes dancing with pleasure, as you remove the jacket. The smile remains as he holds his hand out for the jacket, *bamfing* it downstairs quickly so it's out of the weather and salted air before returning. "Is that to be sure we're safe from the krakken, leibling?" he teases. "I don't mind. I will, of course, assume they won't be used against me in mutiny." Yarr!! Kurt is more than happy to help apply said sunscreen; aerosol now, thankfully. "I am always willing to drink with you. However, I am now intrigued.. will this be in some celebration? Und should I get my supply out?" It's one of those paradoxes that happens to some people. People like Domino. Everything that you're doing should make things easier for her. Should, but aren't. Her first impulse is to put a stop to the whole thing, the act, the kindness, the good cheer. Sober up, take care of business, move on. Done. But, now she's jaded in another way. She knows what that would do to you. What is wrong, what did I do? You're tougher than this, Domino. Shut up and deal with it. "Krakken, Coast Guard, actual pirates, my adoring fans, whichever happens to find us first. I don't have enough ammo for an encore. And so long as you don't try to lash me to the mast I won't feel a pressing need to commandeer this vessel." There's the smirk. Faint, but present. She'll even let you handle the sunscreening. It's something else to keep you busy, hopefully keeping you from focusing to the point of obsession over what she's going to tell you. It also bumps up her timeframe, even before the bottle's cracked open. Lucky her. "Not really, and probably," she replies with a faint exhale. "Look, Blue... The time I've been spending in Madripoor? It's ..damnit." Why can't this be easy? Because it's never easy. "I'm not gonna be all hypocritical and say that it's changed me. It really hasn't. It's reminded me of who I am." "Well, you do.." "...have enough ammo for an encore." Kurt points below decks, a faint smirk on his face, his tail twitching. That smirk grows, however, at the mention of lashing you to the mast, and as he applies the sunscreen, he leans forward for a moment, his voice low, "You may like it, leibling. I know I'd enjoy it." Kurt takes that half-step back and away, however, as he finishes the application. It's your next words that cause him to pause in mid-spray, the mist ceasing for the moment. "The time spent in Madripoor.." he begins again, and takes a deep breath before he lets it go slowly, evenly. The mist comes back to catch the back of your neck, making sure no burns creep up on that light, pale flesh. "You had forgotten who you are, leibling?" Kurt shakes his head, and a soft chuff sounds from his exhaled breath, warm against the flesh for the second it's there. "I wasn't aware you weren't who you are." More ordnance belowdecks? Well, that's always good to know. Now if Dom could just find an easier battle to pick, one that could be solved by liberal amounts of firepower... The distraction falters for a moment, but only a moment. Way to battle the odds. "That's not--" she starts in then cuts herself off, fingers gripping the railing tighter than before. New approach. "Laura Kinney. What do you see when you look at her. What thoughts come to mind when you hear her name. How about Logan. Hell, how about Nate, from what little I know about the guy." Are you sure you know where you're going with this? Eh, I'll figure it out. "We're weapons, Blue. Not fighters, everyone at Xavier's is a fighter. There's a difference between fighting for something and fighting because it's all you know how to do. What you've been made for. It was fun playing the fantasy for a while, pretending to be one big happy family, but my being there works against what the school stands for. You guys more than have your killer quota met without me adding to it. Even the students have questioned why I'm there." Yeah, that'll do for a starter. "I know Logan, leibling. Do not forget. Und I have spoken with him on many occasions, very much like I speak to you.." Kurt chuckles softly and finishes the sunscreen and sets it down behind him. Now, he steps forward and leans upon the rail watching the open seas before them, the wind catching the sails. He waves a hand in the air in gesture to his words, "The.. drinking und meaning of life thing. Not the flirting thing.." Kurt's tail moves up to wrap gently around your waist as he stands there, not looking at you, but still overboard. "Und Laura.. do you know that she is learning how not to kill?" Kurt shakes his head, however. He knows that's not the point you're making quite well. He lets a breath go, what's left in those lungs, and he offers softly, "Leibling.. none of us lead 'normal lives'. Not even me. Whether I like it or not, I am an accessory to murder, though the people killed were evil.. but.. I am under no illusions that this is still a very difficult world for us. Und it's up to us to make it a little better for our kind." Kurt exhales softly, and he's trying to school his expression.. to keep it even, but he can feel it, the weight upon his shoulders. There's that lead that's coming, building in the pit of his stomach. "You're leaving." Dom uncontrollably snorts once at the thought of you flirting with Logan over a couple of drinks. Trying to be serious here, darnit! "The girl's made of metal claws and regeneration, Kurt. Sure she can learn to throw a punch without perforating someone's brainpan but that's not going to change what she is at her core." Designed. -Built.- She knows you've killed before. In this moment she turns to look at you, a different sort of energy lurking behind her eyes. Unusual. One which she's been very careful not to show people 'outside of the game.' "The difference is that I enjoy it and happened to capitalize upon it. I'm not all 'woe is me, I do this because I have no choice.' I do it because I like doing it, and I'm damned good at it." She's still not willing to explain that she goes for virtually any target and not just the bad guys. In the end the money all spends the same. "I'm wrapped up in some real bad business, Blue. I can't risk bringing that back to the kids. I've nearly lost my head once already for having a contract against Laura." Your statement is met with a bowing of her head, followed with an insignificant nod. "The request is already in the system." Because she knew someone (like you!) would try to talk her out of it. "Now before you start fretting over 'losing me' or some shit, I'm not going anywhere. The majority of my work still happens on the east coast. Just means that I won't be part of the school. Heck, I'll even stop by to visit if you kids want, and if they'll let me in past the front gates." "It changes how she approaches things, leibling. Und with the true belief that it is the proper approach, it does change the core." His voice lowers, and there's a long moment of silence before he offers a soft admonishment, "To that way of thinking, I will never be anything but a demon." Though, if he were honest with himself, and there are times when he is, there is something of a freedom in it. One that he doesn't truly embrace. He offers a smile, however, and it's a weak one as he tries to make a jest. His tail tightens in a brief squeeze, and he murmurs, "There are times when I let it out to play." Still, there is nothing about this that is about him, and now he shifts, turns around to face you, his expression in earnest, "Let me help you out of your 'bad business', leibling. Please." Though, another thought occurs, and he adds belatedly, "That is, if you truly want out of it." He knows you live on the edge, and revel in it. He's not blind. It's the acknowledgment of his statement, of what you've started in the works that brings him to silence again. Your pedaling gains his attention, those glowing yellow eyes searching your face even as you try to explain your continued presence in the area. "I don't wish to lose you, Domino," and he's trying to keep his calm. "I have so few friends that to lose one.." You. "Besides," and he tries to gain that momentum back, "You und I.. we work well together." He stops short, however, of telling you that you need him. That's something he doesn't want to hear, even in jest. "You are still welcome to use the boat," Kurt finishes lamely. "You won't lose me as a friend." For a long while Domino doesn't say anything, choosing instead to listen to everything that you have to say. Processing. Working out variables. A mind which never sleeps. The conclusion which she draws in this instance almost surprises herself. "You've been telling me since day one that you want to be more involved with my life, Kurt. Here's your chance. Moping around and being depressed is wasted energy. Things change all the time. This is a lateral step, not a backward one, and everyone stands to gain from it." She turns and drops both of her hands upon your shoulders, with a bit of weight behind them, as she stares into your blank yellow eyes. "You aren't losing anything. Acknowledge that there's going to be a small change which barely effects you both in the immediate and the long-term, then move on so we can have some drinks and shoot the shit. If you get too emotionally wrapped up over where I call home then you're really going to struggle around me down the road, so figure this out now. I've already broken one of my own rules because of you." She may walk alone, but she's never truly alone. "Besides, this will free me up for more local contracts which I can drag your fuzzy blue butt into. I've had to chill out on the domestic work since I took the gig with you all." As Kurt listens, there's a change that begins to creep across those fuzzy blue features of his. His head ducks at your touch, his smile of relief rising, and instinctively, his hands reach for your waist and steps in. Not quite an embrace, but.. well.. it's good enough for him! "Where ever you go, leibling," and his tones are quiet, but solid. There's no searching, no question that lies within them, "I will always be there. Where ever it is you call home." Though he should know better, too. How many years has he been on the move? He leans in for a second to kiss your nose, his smile now a great deal more broad. His tones are light, and it sounds as if there's that relieved laugh in the undercurrent of his words. "Rules were made for breaking, leibling. Particularly because of me." He's loathe to let you go right now, and his tail unwraps as he reaches for the rum with it as his hands are currently occupied. Lifting it in the air, he swings it over, his tones.. happy now in the company. "Drink to us? Und your.. return to your life, though it is something of a new beginning for you?" Now that you aren't alone.. and now truly acknowledge it, and accept it.. and dare he think welcome it. Presto! Dom's worked the odds, stood her ground, and managed to keep things smoothed over with you in one fell swoop. Time to get hammered. "I know you will. Teleporters can be impossible to shake," she teases. "Yeah, yeah. Don't let it go to your head, Cerulean von Fuzzerson." Suddenly: Rum. "Iii..wouldn't go so far as to say 'new'... 'Rebooted,' perhaps. 'Reformed'..?" Pause. Shrug. "Whatever. Let's go get sloshed." Truth of the matter is that it's nothing new to her so much as falling back to her life before Xavier's. She could go on in further detail about how it isn't good to have students and staff relying on a person that's typically not there, unreachable, off to gods know where, with no planned time for return. She has her own life and her own schedule, call her during a crisis and she may well be there. Ask her to take root somewhere... "So how you liking the new boat? Gonna pick up my new toy tomorrow morning." Now that she's in the country enough to merit buying one. And you've managed to let him know that he's important in your life. Kurt barks a laugh at the new moniker, and he has to repeat it in order to remember it. "Cerulean von Fuzzerson.. I will sign in to a hotel once with that name." And only once! Even with the thought of you departing the halls of Xaviers, that is, he won't have your room to bamf into (added privacy for you- sort of), his spirit is a whole lot lighter. The weight is lifted, and in the next second, that tail that's swung around comes forward for him to crack the top.. and he offers the first bit to you. "I am loving the boat.. und.. I want to be there when you pick up your bike." Those yellow eyes glow with a pleasure that is quite difficult to tamp. Even if you said 'no'. "I won't necessarily ask for the ride," and there comes an impish smile on his face, "but I want to see how those taillights look." Category:Log